Sellbot Aerodrome
The Sellbot Aerodrome is a facility found in Sellbot Headquarters, responsible for the shipping and delivery of Cogs produced from Sellbot production. Toons may earn Merits from completing the Aerodrome. The Sellbot Aerodrome is the first player-vs-player facility that players will encounter, where a team of four Toons competes against another team of four to complete the facility. The team that completes the Aerodrome and defeats the facility boss, the Director of Logistics, in a shorter amount of time, receives a larger Merit reward. There are two types of facilities here, the Standard Aerodrome and the Express Aerodrome, with the latter having more difficult puzzles and Cogs than the former. Unlocking the Sellbot Aerodrome Initially, players who have access to Sellbot HQ do not automatically have access to the Sellbot Aerodrome. This can only be done after an optional ToonTask for Coach Zucchini opens up when players have already completed the Daisy Gardens ToonTask line. Courtyard The player will see a large dock with several small landing pads, and blimps of various sizes shipping packaged Cogs in large metal crates. Around the courtyard, several street Cogs ranging from levels 5 to 7 patrol around. Two pairs of elevators may be found, one nearer to the player (Standard Aerodrome), and one further away (Express Aerodrome). Players can assemble teams and enter the elevator, but the respective elevators do not depart until both teams have boarded (at least 1 Toon on each elevator). Alternatively, players can use the party function to bypass the manual boarding, and pair up with another pre-existing team. The Aerodromes Upon descending into the Aerodromes, teams are split into two different play areas. An NPC Toon, Claudia Skies, will welcome players to the Aerodrome, "a large Cog facility that ships out Cogs for invasions and mega-invasions." The camera pans over to 3 loading areas (4 if at the Express Aerodrome), each with a blimp. Players have to complete the loading areas, marked "01", "02", "03" (and "04"), and sabotage each blimp's delivery so that the Cogs in them do not leave the Aerodrome within the shortest amount of time. After which, the players proceed to the final Loading Area, marked "05", where Claudia Skies picks the players up safely with a hot-air balloon to leave the facility. Each Loading Area generally requires the player to complete the following tasks: # Sneak past Goons, Goon Balloons and Security Cameras patrolling the area. # Disable Control Room Locks by completing various puzzles around each Loading Area. # Battle the Control Room Cogs # Disable Loading Area Controls # Move to next Loading Area Part One: Being Sneaky In each Loading Area, various Goons will be patrolling around, including the occasional Goon Balloon. Players have to avoid being spotted at all costs. While Goons can be stomped on, Goon Balloons and Security Cameras cannot. Being spotted does not just remove some Laff from the spotted player; but the entire team will have to fight a wave of 4 Cogs ranging from levels 5 to 8 (9 to 11 in the Express Aerodrome). Players can defeat them for Gag Experience, but do not get any Merits. Should the players defeat this wave, all Goons, Goon Balloons and Security Cameras in that Loading Area are disabled for a grace period of several seconds. Part Two: Control Room Locks There are about 2 Locks to disable from Loading Areas 01 to 02, and 4 Locks from Loading Areas 03 and 04. Control Room Locks are usually disabled by completing one of the following puzzles: * 8-Block Sliding Puzzle: Players will have 30 moves to configure a random assortment of sliding blocks from 1-8. * Avoid the Skulls Puzzle: Players will have 20 seconds to nudge a button in the center of the puzzle while skull blocks rotate around it. Touching a skull block instantly fails the puzzle. * Gear Puzzle: Players have 20 seconds to fit all 5 gears into place so that the pieces turn. * Pipe Puzzle: Players have 30 seconds to connect all 3 lines of pipes without overlapping. * Wire Puzzle: Players have 20 seconds to decide which wire to cut in a tangle of circuitry. Failing any of these puzzles will trigger an alarm. Part Three: Control Room Cogs Upon unlocking and entering each Control Room, players have to fight four Cogs at once. One of the Cogs will be a Level 9 Version 2.0 Sellbot (Level 12 in the Express Aerodrome), and the rest range from levels 5 to 9 (8 to 12 in the Express Aerodrome). Each Control Room has a small Gag restock barrel restoring 4-8 Gags from a random Gag Track. Part Four: Director of Logistics Upon reaching Loading Bay 05, Claudia Skies attempts to fly in on the balloon, but a very large Cog emerges from an elevator and swats at her with an oversized pocket watch. She then remarks that the large Cog is the Director of Logistics, and she can't get close to pick the Toons up until he is defeated. Players then engage in a challenging multi-stage battle against the Director, who is powered up in an armored suit. Players must first weaken the Director with large water cannons around the Loading Bay, before unleashing their Gags on it. Newer players with low Laff will find this battle extremely challenging, as the Director has very high health and a moderately high damage output (equivalent to a Level 9 to 10 Cog), as well as the ability to stun Toons in its second phase. Rewards Upon completing the Sellbot Aerodrome, on top of the Merits gained from defeating the Control Room Cogs, players get Merits depending on their performance: the faster team will get 40% more Merits than the slower team. This makes completing the Aerodrome a longer process than the Sellbot Factory, but potentially more rewarding especially for later Sellbot Cog Disguises with higher promotion requirements. *CT denotes a facility being attempted with a Challenge Ticket.Category:Locations Category:Sellbot Headquarters Category:Cog HQs Category:Sellbots Category:Cogs